Born To Hate
by Dark Ice Kitsune
Summary: Okay so I found this one on a CD and a fan asked me to put it back up, So KagHieiLuver, this is for you :D Hope you all enjoy. I think I have a new plot for it so just go with it please.
1. Who I Am

Chapter 1

"Who I am"

-Born to Hate-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

* * *

My name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. I'm not your everyday girl, the one that walks to school with my friends, or talk on the phone for hours on end.

NO that's not me at all!

Did you know that people like me actually had a happy, nice life? I did, my life use to be perfect, that is till HE came, if it wasn't for him, I might still be that happy little girl who had no fears

No cares, that is what I use to be like.  
Now I'm emotionless, I care for no one, for all I see is that all humans can die. Burn in Hell!

All of you.

-The story-

"Yusuke, please listen to me, I know how much your job means to you so that's why I'm breaking up with you." Keiko said as she turned and walked away

"No Keiko, please don't leave" Yusuke begged as he just stood there

5 minutes later

"Yusuke, mission, Koenma needs you" Boton yelled as she popped out of the sky

"I don't' care, let the others take care of it, I'm going to go to a friends house, she needs me more then Spirit world" Yusuke answered as he turned away from Boton

"Who's your friend?"

"I've know her for ages, but it feels as if she is in pain, me and her share a link that we can feel each others pain, and now she needs me." Yusuke answered as he ran

Botan and Koenma

"So that's what he said hn?" Koenma asked

"Hai sir, he said that Spirit World could wait, his friend was more important. But who is his friend?" Botan asked

"I don't know. lets find out" Koenma said as the screen to a giant TV turned on to show Yusuke standing in front of a burned down house

Yusuke

How come I didn't feel her pain when this happened? How come I wasn't here for her when she needed me? How come I'm such a bad friend?  
She needed me and I put my job before her, before my life, and now she's gone, no she can't be, I have to find her!  
I have to! I have to! I just have to find her, she's everything to me!  
Maybe Koenma will be able to find her

Kagome

I walked around town, same old stuff, lovers loving, enemies fighting, but then I felt it! Yusuke!

What is he doing here, on this side of town? I cant' let him see me like this. I ran. I seem to be doing that a lot, run from what I don't' want to face

Yusuke

I have to find her! My life, my love! My friend, my family! You are all I have left I have to find you.

My Kagome...

* * *

End of chapter 1

DaRk IcE kItSuNe


	2. What Happen To You?

-Chapter Two-

"What happened to you?"

-Born To Hate-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

* * *

Kagome ran from where she was at and right into a solid male chest...

"I'm so sorry but I was in a hurry" Kagome answered as she helped the man up and looked around her to make sure that Yusuke wasn't behind her or anywhere near, but his smell was as if she was standing right in front of him Turning she came face to face with the guy she knocked down

"Its alright miss, ummm…who are you looking for?"

"No one, but why do you smell like Yusuke Urameshi?" Kagome asked as she took a few unsure steps back from the man, she knew that not all males could be trusted

"I'm looking for him, do you know where I can find him?"

"I asked you a question! Why do you smell like Yusuke!" Kagome yelled

"Gomen, yes, Yusuke is a friend of mind, why do you ask?"

"I miss him so much, please tell him that I miss him" Kagome said as a few tears fell and she disappeared using the speed of Hiei

"Wait…"

"Kurama, what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked as he ran up to his friend

"I was talking to a girl that said she knew you, but she just disappeared with speed like Hiei" Kurama answered

"Black hair, brown eyes, blue lipstick and blood red eye shadow?"

"Yeah, How'd you know?"

"Where did she go?" Yusuke yelled as he grabbed Kurama by his shirt

"I told you she just disappeared" Kurama answered calmly

"I know where she went, why are you after her?" Yusuke and Kurama looked up to see Hiei sitting in a tree branch above them

"Please Hiei, tell me where she is?" Yusuke begged

"No" Hiei answered and then disappeared also

-With Hiei-

Why would the Spirit Detective be after Kagome, and how did he know so much stuff about her?

"Hiei?"

Hiei looked over to see a shadow

"Kagome"

"Hai" Kagome answered as she stepped out

"How do you know Yusuke?" I asked as she moved in front of me and then hugged me, I of cause returned the hug

"He's my childhood lover, but now that's all changed, I don't want him to get hurt, so I'm avoiding him, I can't stand to see anyone else hurt because of me, so that's why I'm here to say good bye." Kagome answered as she moved away from me and wiped some tears from her eyes

"You cant get away from me, I'll find you…and protect you" I answered as I moved to touch her, but she moved away from me again

"No...please don't…leave me be now, and you'll live...follow me, and it will be your death" Kagome warned

"I'm not afraid of you Kagome…I…"

"Not, me... the demon that I must kill, if you get involved, He'll hurt you too" Kagome answered

"What are you hiding?" I asked

"Leave me!"

"No"

"Then die where you stand" Kagome answered as she shot fire balls at me

* * *

End of chapter 2

DaRk IcE kItSuNe


	3. Answers

-Chapter 3-

"Answers"

-Born To Hate-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

* * *

"No...please don't…leave me be now, and you'll live...follow me, and it will be your death" Kagome warned

"I'm not afraid of you Kagome…I…"

"Not, me... the demon that I must kill, if you get involved, he'll hurt you too" Kagome answered

"What are you hiding?" I asked

"Leave me!"

"No"

"Then die where you stand" Kagome answered as she shot fire balls at me

-This time-

Hiei dodged the attacks but it wasn't' the attacks that hurt him, it was the fact that Kagome had turned on him.

_-Flash back-_

_"Kagome…are you sure?" Hiei panted out, they were going to mate but he didn't want to do something that she would regret_

_"Yes, Hiei…I'm sure…I love you completely and trust you with my life" Kagome answered back_

_"I need you…please say you need me too" Hiei begged as he laid Kagome down on the bed and slowly started to remove his clothes, he had long ago removed Kagome's_

_"Hai, please love" Kagome moaned as Hiei lied on top of her and started to kiss his way down_

_-End of Flash back-_

"Kagome, love, please stop" Hiei yelled

"I'm sorry, Hiei, Please forgive me" Kagome cried as she disappeared

"Hiei, what are you doing here? AND how the fuck do you know Kagome?" Yusuke yelled running up to the fire demon

"It has nothing to do with you human, now release me, or it'll be your death" I answered in an all too calm voice

"Hiei?" Yusuke asked as he let go of me and moved back, a look of pure shock on his face

"Hn" then I disappeared to find Kagome, my love

-Yusuke's pov-

I'm missing something here but what? Why is every one trying to hide this from me, and what is IT that they are hiding? SO MANY DANM QUESIONS UNANSWERED!

* * *

End of chapter 3

DaRk IcE kItSuNe


	4. What's Going On Again?

-Chapter 4-

"What's going on?"

-Born To Hate-

* * *

Hiei went on trying to find Kagome's sent, there was something there that made him uneasy, like she had two people in her...then it hit him...she was with child!

Hiei stopped dead in his tracks. Kagome was with child, his child! But how, and why now? His child, was it a girl or boy, was it really his?

-Hiei's pov-

_OF COUSE THE CHILD IS YOURS! Who else would she have been with, I marked her! She is mine, and she is...…missing Sigh Kagome, why won't you let me help you?_

_-Dark Ice Kitsune-_

-Kagome's pov-

I had to get away from them all, if not then my best friend and mate would get killed but if only I could have told him. Hiei, the child that resides in me... Our pup, my pride and joy. Our little girl.  
I'm sorry, but you'll most likely never see her, for when I die, she will to. I hate the thought of having to take our unborn pups life, but for you to live, Yusuke, Hiei. They only ones I have left, you both must stay alive.

-Yusuke's pov-

"Yusuke, lets go and see what Koenma has to say about his" Kurama answered

_'Of course'_ " That little toddler had better help me!'

-In Koenma's office-

"Koenma-sama, Yusuke and I would like to ask you a few questions" Kurama said as he and Yusuke stepped into Koenma's office

"Well Yusuke, you actually came here with out me having to have Botan drag you in" Koenma answered as he stamped paper after paper, while muttering stuff like: 'sure why not' 'yeah, have him for lunch' 'no way in hell' and I think you get my point.

"Koenma, tell me every detail you know on Kagome Higurashi" Yusuke yelled

"Did.. you say Kagome Hig..ur..as..hi?" Koenma shuddered as he dropped the stammer

"Yes, now tell me every little detail you have on her, till you are counting the stands of hair on her head" Yusuke yelled

"She is more feared than Hiei in the Makai, and it is even said that she and Hiei mated." Koenma answered

"Mated? With Hiei? More feared than Hiei? HA! Kagome is the sweetest kindest girl on this planet, she makes Keiko look like a punk with a bad ass attitude!" Yusuke yelled as he laughed

"Are we talking about the same girl? The one I'm talking about wears black, has black hair...oh forget it, I'll just show it to Ya" Koenma said as he snapped his fingers and the screen showed a girl fighting off demons

Koenma then held a remote control and at a spot or two he would pause and you could clearly see...Kagome with a sword killing hundreds of hundreds of demons

"Kuso that's her, she kicks ass!" Yusuke said stunned at what he was seeing

"More demons fear her than they do Hiei" Kurama answered

"How do you know this?" Yusuke asked

"I didn't know who she was at the time that I bumped into her, but even Youko fears her" Kurama answered

- Youko's head-

_'HELP ME MOMMY, SAVE ME FROM THE BAD GIRL!'_ Youko yelled as he ran to a corner and hugged a teddy bear

'Where on earth did you get that?' Kurama asked "And why are you afraid of this girl, I thought that the greatest demon in all of Makai wouldn't be afraid of a **'human'** " Kurama rubbed it in

_'She's not human'_ Youko said as he stood and made a little crystal ball appear, _'here watch this'_ Youko demanded as the ball started to show screens start to play like a movie, it showed Kagome and Youko in a clearing

"Return what you have stolen!" Kagome yelled

"It's mine, I rightfully stole it!" Youko answered cockily as he turned to leave but when he did Kagome was right in front of him

"I won't say it twice, return the jewel" Kagome said in a dangerous tone, that promised pain if he didn't do as told

"Little girl, you're asking for it" Youko answered as he went to push Kagome out of the way

"Big mistake" Kagome said as she grabbed his hand and spun him around and throw him into a tree, knocking him out "I'll be taking back my necklace now, thank you" Kagome said as she walked up to the still unconscious demon

-Kurama's Pov-

You got beat by Kagome? How old is she? How did she defeat you? Kurama asked the demon holding onto the teddy bear

"I don't' know, but she can kick some ass" Youko wined "KEEP HER AWAY FROM ME AND I WON'T BUG YOU FOR A MONTH!" Youko cried

* * *

-End of Chapter 4-

DaRk IcE kItSuNe


	5. Someone Please

-Chapter 5-

"Some one please tell me what's going on!"

-Born To Hate-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

* * *

Kurama sweat dropped as he saw what Youko was doing and fell anime style when he heard that Youko would leave him alone for a month if he kept him safe (Kurama keeping Youko safe lol) from a human girl! No wait, Youko had said Kagome wasn't human, then what was she?

"Youko, if she isn't human, then what is she?" Kurama asked

-Kurama's pov-

I was surprised when I turned around to see Youko holding not a teddy bear but a pink bunny...slipper, what?

He was writing something, so I went up to him to look, when I did, I saw sentences, like when you get in trouble they make you write stuff over and over, well that was what he was doing and he was writing: _'I will never steal from pretty girls again'_ **OVER AND OVER!** man, there were papers all over the floor, front and back written with the same thing, and he was doing this while holding a pink bunny slipper!

"You are so easy to scare Youko, now what are you going to do? Call for help?" _Is this the voice of Kagome? I felt something wrap around my mid-section and look down to see Youko is hugging me in fright, poor guy. I feel something wet on my stomach and notice he is crying._

-Out side world-

"Okay guys, I don't think we are going to be getting Youko's help on this case" Kurama stated

"Why not?" Yusuke asked

* * *

-End of Chapter Five-

DaRk IcE kItSune-


	6. Issues

-Chapter Six-

"Issues?"

-Born to Hate-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

* * *

"He seems to be having a few...issues at the moment" Kurama answered

**I don't have issues!**

_You could have fooled me!_ Kurama shot back

"Well I don't' think we are going to get Hiei's help either, you know how demons are of their mates" Koenma said you could tell he was lost in thought

"That's okay, I'll get her!" Yusuke yelled as he turned and ran out the room

Kurama's pov

_I was afraid that Yusuke was going to go after Hiei. I know how Yusuke feels about Kagome, but Hiei is her mate, Man this is just so wrong. Why Kami-sama, do you have it in for me?_ I asked to myself

Yusuke's pov

_Why is Kagome mated with Hiei! Why didn't she tell me, we were best friends. What happened to her? Why!_

Hiei's pov

_I was following Kagome. I had to find out the truth, but her scent just kind of went poof, that ain't right, great now I'm talking like the pig.  
My mate, my love. Our child. What is she thinking about going out and fighting while being with child? I have got to find her and comfort her, our child will need both parents. Me and Kagome, Kagome will you please allow me to help you._

Kagome's pov

_I'm leaving, away from Hiei and away from Yusuke. Good bye._

Normal pov

Kagome jumped into the well with out looking back, fearing that if she did she would have to face **_'them'_** again, knowing what would happen if she did it won't work, so not paying attention to what was going on she didn't notice that Kurama had also followed her into the well.

Kurama's pov

I was just in time to see Kagome jump into the well, and followed after. I saw her jump into a well and thought she had hurt herself, not really thinking. I jumped in.

Normal pov

Kurama jumped into the well and was surrounded by a bluish pinkish light, and jumped out of the other the well, looking around he saw trees and more trees, but what really got him was the sweet blood he smelled. It kind of smelled like Kag...KAGOME!

* * *

End of chapter 6

DaRk IcE kItSuNe


	7. Death?

-Chapter Seven-

"Death?"

-Born To Hate-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

* * *

Kurama ran and he got to Kagome just as she was about to black out.

"Kagome, what happened?" Kurama, our forever so nice one, asked

"I'm sorry, I was looking for the jewel because Inuyasha went to Hell with Kikyo, well..._cough_ Sesshoumaru killed him, I'm sorry, please tell Hiei...that..._cough_...tell him..." Kagome went limp in his arms

"Kagome! Kagome! OH Kami-sama, no" Kurama yelled as he picked Kagome up and ran to the well _(He was using his demon speed, so we all know he got there in like 2.4 seconds)_ Jumping in, he reappeared in the 21st century, hopping into a portal that he created, he landed in the office of Koenma

"Koenma-sama, I found Kagome, but you have to bring her soul back, or Hiei will kill us all!" Kurama yelled before he even landed on the ground.

"What do you mean,_ 'Bring her spirit back'_ ?" Koenma asked as he stamped more papers

**"IMEANSHEDIEDANDNOWYOUHAVETOBRINGHERBACKBEFOREHIEIFINDSOUTAND KILLSUSALL!"** Kurama yelled as he held Kagome but was also holding Koenma up by his neck

"Okay, but first you have to tell me what happened so I can find her spirit" Koenma answered

"Okay, I followed her into the well and when I got out I smelt blood, I followed it and it lead me to Kagome, she was dying and told me to tell Hiei something, but she died before she finished,  
**butshecan'tdiebecauseifshediesthanwediebecauseHieiwillgointoabloodrageoverlossinghismate!"** Kurama yelled out in one long breath, not really able to understand him

"Look Kurama, even in my spot I can't really bring Kagome back. She is going to be hard to find" Koenma answered

"We don't' have time, it won't be long before Hiei feels that something is wrong" Kurama said as he paced the room, he had laid Kagome on the couch.

"Okay, give me 3 hours, I'll have her soul back by than"

"Fine, 3 hours, if not, all of Makai, Rekai, and Ningenkai will be gone!" Kurama said as he stood to leave

"Thanks, no pressure right?" Koenma said as he started to look for Kagome in his files

"Yeah, just hurry. I want to be able to sleep without worrying about darkness consuming the world because one girl died" With that Kurama was gone, to where, well I don't know

* * *

Yesh I know, Kurama is way OOC! But live with it, I wrote this like ever's ago! And I'm the type that can't change too much of something old. Gomen. But please review, I've become quite the comment hooker. (As my friend turned boyfriend turned back friend would say)

DaRk IcE kItSuNe


	8. Fire Up

-Chapter 8-

"Fire Up"

-Born to Hate-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

* * *

Kurama walking around town when Botan popped out of the sky on her oar

"Yes Botan, what can I do for you?" Kurama asked

"Well Koenma-sama needs you to come to Rekai to talk with Kagome, He got her soul back" Botan answered

**_In Rekai_**

Kagome was throwing fireballs every where and not really caring what are whom she hit

"Kagome-sama, please calm down" Koenma said from his hiding spot

"Koenma, I have brought Kurama here" Botan yelled as she moved out of the way of a lighting bolt

"Kagome please calm down" Kurama said as he tried to step close to her

"No, I told you what I was going to do and you got in my way!" Kagome yelled as she shot another energy bolt at Kurama

"Kagome stop this now!" Kurama yelled as he used his demon speed to get behind Kagome and hold her down

"Let me go!" Kagome yelled as she went to hit him but everything went black

"What did you do to her?" Kurama yelled as he turned to the other two in the room

They only shook their heads in an _Ihavenoideawhatyoutalkingabout_ look

"Okay, if you two didn't knock Kagome out, then who did it?" Kurama asked looking around, still holding Kagome

"Let Kagome go now!" Kurama turned to see a red eyed Hiei

"Hiei, calm down, I had to stop her from blowing us all to pieces" Kurama answered as he sat Kagome down on the ground easily

"You dare to touch my mate, and knock her out! You'll pay with your life!" Hiei yelled as he ran at Kurama with his sword out and ready to kill

"Hiei, calm down! I had to do it but I didn't knock her out!" Kurama yelled as he dodged blows

"You forfeited your life the moment your hands touched her!" Hiei yelled as he brought his sword down for the kill when...

"No, let me go!" They all turned to see Kagome floating in air, it looked like she was being held bridal style by someone, but the only problem with that was that you couldn't see that someone!

"Kagome!" Hiei yelled as he ran towards her, but was stopped by a barrier

"Hiei!" Kagome yelled as she tried to get out of the airs arms "HIEI!" Kagome screeched as loud as she could which caused the barrier to break and the 'thing' to let go of her. Kagome took this chance and ran for Hiei. When Kagome got to Hiei, Hiei just held her, and watched to make sure nothing tried to get her.

"Kagome?" Hiei asked after a few minutes

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I should have told you." Kagome started to cry.

"Tell me what?"

"I'm caring a baby girl. Our child." Kagome cried out. Hiei picked her up and turned towards Kurama, Botan and Koenma

"Don't follow; and Don't watch." Hiei said in an ice voice as he disappeared

"I don't even want to know what he would do if we didn't listen." Koenma said

_Kagome and Hiei_

"Kagome." Hiei said as he laid her down on a bed like futon in tree like house cave

"Where are we?" Kagome asked as she looked around

"It was my hide away when I was a thief, but that has nothing to do with this." Hiei answered as he sat down and patted her stomach "This is what we need to talk about." Hiei said in a thick voice. Removing his hand from her stomach he moved to laid down

"I should have told you, I know that." Kagome answered as she sat up.

"Damn right you should have! Why didn't you?" Hiei yelled as he sat up

"I was afraid. If you knew you would turn me away. If Naraku found out, he would use it against me. I couldn't let anyone know, I tried to hide myself." Kagome answered with tears in her eyes. Hiei pulled her into a huge hug

"Kagome, I would never push you away from me, I would never turn my back on you. Never"  
Hiei answered as he kissed his mark on her neck.

* * *

End of Chapter 8 heheh I making you all wait for the fluff! BAHAHAHAHAH! Okay I'm sorry. I know I have lost it, and I am finally putting it back up, I don't know why I took it down, heheh sorry.

DaRk IcE kItSuNe


	9. Aishiteru

-Chapter 9-

"Aishiteru"

-Born to Hate-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

* * *

"Hiei, I'm scared." Kagome let all of her barriers down as she started to cry.

"Why koi, do I scare you?" Hiei asked afraid that it was she that was going to push him away

"No, I'm afraid for our child. What if Naraku comes for her? What if I'm not a good enough mother?" Kagome cried as she clung to Hiei.

"We will destroy this Naraku and you will be a fine mother." Hiei answered as he turned her face so he could look into her eyes

"I love you." Kagome spoke after a few minutes, when she said that she pushed her face into the cock of Hiei's neck and nipped on her mark

"I love you too Kag, but it seems that your demon side is trying to come out." Hiei answered as he tried to hold himself back, but the feelings that she was sending though his body was about to drive him insane.

"I want you in me." Kagome cried out, for some odd reason her body was calling for her mate.

"Kagome, I don't know if I can control my body." Hiei growled out. He was starting to see red. Why? He wasn't in a demon rage, nor in demon heat, so why was he seeing red?

"Hiei, my body is calling for you." Kagome answered as she removed her lips from her mark to look up at Hiei's face. "My body is telling your body to take mine, that's why you are seeing red." Kagome spoke as she ran her hand though his hair. "Please take me. Take me like you did on the night of our mating." Kagome's words were soft as if she was afraid, and lonely

"Only for you." Hiei answered as he pushed her down on the bed and shredded her clothes

"Oh well...I didn't like that outfit anyways." Kagome joked as Hiei ran his hands along her body. Feeling the heat. His hands stopped at her stomach where he thought it was moving. "She didn't like how fast you pushed me down." Kagome answered Hiei's questioning look

"Hn." Was his only answer as he leaned down and kissed her stomach.

_**Lets skip...what lets say 7 1/2 months**_

Kagome was once again throwing things around.

"Man Hiei, talk about mood swings. Isn't there anything you can do to stop her?" Yusuke asked his friend as he hid under a desk and Hiei was hiding in the windowsill. _(You know when the window goes out from the house and there is that little part to you can sat against and its like a...well it's a good hiding spot!)_

"No, besides knock her out, but her demon side is protecting her pup, I won't be able to get close enough." Hiei answered as he looked over to Yusuke's hiding spot.

"Well than, how long do these mood swings of her last?" Yusuke asked, he hadn't been around her when she had one, but Kuwabara and Kurama had, and when they told him stories about it, he thought they were crazy. Kagome acting like this. And the one day he comes over to bring them one of Kagome's fav foods, she has to have one! _(Moodswing!)_

"About 15 or 20 minutes, or until she runs out of things to throw." Hiei answered right than a fireball whizzed by his head "Or she could move to using her powers when she runs out of vases and clubs to throw." Hiei added in as an after thought.

"Jezzes that's nice." Yusuke yelled right as another fireball went over his head and fired some of his hair. "Damn it, if she wasn't so close to us I would shot her with the spirit gun!" Yususke hissed as he felt the burning hair on his head.

"Don't worry, if it wasn't for Kagome's miko powers, I would be bald right now." Hiei laughed at his friend

"What does that have to do with me?" Yusuke screamed

"It means that when she gets done throwing a fit, she'll re-grow your hair with her miko powers." Kurama answered for Hiei as he appeared right by Yusuke

"What are you doing here?" Yusuke asked getting confused on how he knew that "And how did you know what Hiei meant?"

"Lets not get into that shall we, and this is where Koenma felt a huge amount of energy and sent me here to investigate. But I guess I should have figured out it was Kag." Kurama answered as he dodged an ice ball.

"HIEI!" They all looked over to Kagome seeing her on the ground. "The baby!" Is all they caught her saying before she passed out.

* * *

-Oh what's gonna happen? I don't know either, I forgot the story...but I'm trying to get the muse back, **pray for it. **

DaRk IcE kItSuNe


	10. Baby!

-Chapter 10-

"Kaida"

-Born To Hate-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

* * *

Hiei ran over to Kagome as she past out, He could smell it, her water had broken and she was going into labor.  
"We need to get her to someone who knows how to deliver a baby." Hiei stated as he picked Kagome up bridal style 

"We could go to Genkai's." Yusuke answered

"Fine then, fox open us a portal there." Hiei ordered as he walked over to Kurama and Yusuke

"You know Kag hates it when you call me fox." Kurama joked as he opened a portal.

"Hn." Was Hiei's answer as he stepped though.

"Hey Grandma, Kagome went into labor, do you know anyone who can deliver a baby?" Yusuke asked as they ran into the living room.

"Of course dimwit, I know how to deliver a baby, here follow me, and wait...for her to be in labor wouldn't she need to be awake?" Genkai asked as she took in Kagome's sleeping form.

"I'm awake, now please get this child out of me." Kagome begged as a few tears ran down her cheek.

"Wow, the child is causing more pain then it should, it must really want out, C'mon follow me. _(Gets to the room)_ Put her down on that bed, and all the males leave, Yukina, I'm going to need you to stay, can you get me some water?" Genkai asked as she started to get everything ready.

_**5 hours later**_

Hiei was about to pull out his hair, he had heard Kagome's screams but still no child's cries, and it scared him. Kurama was trying to stay calm, his little sister was going though something worse then he ever wanted to. Yusuke was trying to stay away from Hiei. Just as Hiei was about to attack Yusuke, they all heard Kagome scream out and than a little babys cries.

"Kagome, its a baby girl, do you have a name?" Yunkia asked as she cleaned the child of blood and handed her to Kagome.

"The name is for Hiei to pick, please let him in." Kagome answered as Hiei and Kurama walked in "Kurama, help him, I want you both to chose." Kagome asked them both "Hai" Kurama answered as he sat down on the bed and held Kagome's hand, as Hiei sat on the other side and held the baby.

_**Any ideas fox?**_ Hiei asked

_None, I've never named a child before_

"Wake me after you guys chose a name, it doesn't matter, she'll always be my lil angel." Kagome answered as she fell asleep.

_**I dont' think I can do this**_

_A name? Hmmmmm this is one hard mission_. Kurama joked

**_How about...?_**

**_

* * *

_**

So how was that? Well don't worry, I've got the name and the plot picked out, I just need A) Muse B)Time

I must leave you all to go to my Upward Bound Programs for a month and a half, and than I'm looking into a job, so it may be a little slower, please forgive and no flames. With Love,

DaRk IcE kItSuNe


	11. Baby Gone

-Chapter Eleven-

"Baby Gone"

-Born To Hate-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

"Kaida." Hiei stated simply.

"I think that is a beautiful name." Kurama responded, watching as the little girl moved her arms around, she was beautiful that was for sure. Dark hair on pale skin, bright blue eyes shone with such happiness. "Should we wake Kagome?"

"No, not yet, let her sleep." Hiei stated, allowing the child to hold onto his finger. The whole thing was new to him. Holding a child, but from the looks of it, he could get very use to it.

------

"I want that child." Naraku growled.

"Nightfall." Was all Kanna stated before she walked out of the room.

------

"What did you name her?" Kagome asked as she woke up. Yusuke had brought her some food on a tray so she didn't really have to move much.

"I think they are calling her 'Kaida'." Yusuke responded, watching as his 'sister' ate. "She's so perfect, just like her mom."

"Thanks." Kagome blushed. "I hope I can protect her."

"You won't have to do it alone, that is for sure." Kurama walked in.

"Sorry about your guy's hair." Kagome laughed.

"Don't worry about it." laying his hand on her should, Kurama sit down beside her, "You are feeling better now, right?"

"Yeah, just a lil tired."

"That is to be expected. Hiei is in the living room with the baby." Genkai stated walking in.  
"They get along okay? She's not a fire-started with no control, right?" Kagome laughed at her own joke.

"Let's hope not." Yusuke added in, "I quite like my hair." He pouted as an after thought of what a child of Hiei's could do.

-------

"Everyone is asleep, but the miko is holding the baby." Kanna explained.

"That's just fine, you have the sleeping dust?" Kagura asked.

"Hai."

"Than let's move in."

------

'Human, something is wro….' Youko never finished as they both feel to the ground in a heavy sleep.

"For some reason, I thought that would be harder." Kagura trailed off.

"The excitement from the new pup has them all off." Kanna explained.

"Than the fire apparition should be no problem."

"Think again." Hiei appeared in front of the door with his sword out, "What are you doing here?"

"Simple, Naraku wants the child of the miko." Kagura sneered.

"Naraku can kiss my forbidde…" Hiei was cut off when Naraku appeared behind him and knocked him out.

"Too much talking." He stated as he turned with the 'I'm all high and mighty' pose and walked into the room. Kagome was asleep, arms loosely around the baby, "Be very careful when you approach her." Naraku warned as he watch Kagura sneak up to Kagome. Sprinkling the dust on her, she easily picked up the girl and than they were gone, into the night, not to be seen for another 10 years.

-End of 11- 


End file.
